Uncontrolled Division
by ellibells
Summary: Sad Chair One-shot, get your tissues out: Chuck Bass was always strong; Blair Waldorf made him strong; he made her strong. When cells divide, uncontrolled; lives spiral out of control. "Wherever you go…wait for me…" "Always have…always will..."


Title: Uncontrolled Division

Chapter 1

Author: Ellibells

Summary: Chuck Bass was always strong; Blair Waldorf made him strong; he made her strong. They were, are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. When cells divide, uncontrolled, lives spiral out of control. Chair One-shot; "Wherever you go…wait for me…" "Always have…always will…"

A/N: This is just a One-shot of AU Chair, please tell me what you think, I thought I would give it a try…

* * *

Chuck was propped up in his bed, wires running from his frail body to multiple machines. _Beep beep beep beep… _

The moment Blair walked into his hospital room, she felt cold. The only lifeline she was hanging onto was the continuous stream of beeps. The beeps that were keeping her husband alive.

He was almost unrecognisable now, his toned body had weakened, his hair was flat and his eyes that used to be so bright yet dark and mysterious had faded. The only way she knew it was him was from his smile, his smirk, her Chuck Bass.

She walked slowly towards him and sat calmly down beside him. She stroked his thick hair out of his face and placed a lingering kiss on his jaw line. That was another thing…another thing that reminded her that he was still fighting; his sharply shaven, smooth skin. Blair ran her finger tips over the path of her kisses, relishing in the familiarity, remembering the familiarity.

Chuck turned his head to see her. He met her half way and placed a weak kiss on her lips, _his _lips. He reached his frail, wrinkled hand for hers and she held on so tight. He could feel the desperation in her grasp, the desperation to keep him fighting, to keep him with her.

Chuck had been diagnosed with cancer at the age of seventy and he and Blair had spent six years fighting, fighting to survive. In some ways Chuck was thankful, he had a full life. He got to marry the woman he loved, the only woman he loved; he got to be a father to their three children and a grandfather. At the end of the day, it wasn't about how much money he made or how many hotels he owned…it was about how happy he was.

As they sit together in peaceful harmony, he can still hear all his memories whirling around in his head.

"_Daddy! Daddy, can I have a pony?_" _"Of course Princess…"_

"_CJ, don't push your sister over" "Teddy, where did you hide Daddy's phone?"_

"_You carry people…you carry me"_

"_I love you too" _

"_I do"_

"_Always have…always will…" _

Chuck looked down at Blair who had now placed her head on his lap, still holding onto his hand. Relying on each beep to keep her going.

Each time he looked at her, he felt butterflies…even after sixty year; they were still present and very much alive.

Blair felt his stare and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes were stained with a constant shine, as were his. His dark, faded orbs, stared right into her still doe ones.

"Where are the kids?..." Chuck finally interrupted the silence, weakly.

"On their way, they shouldn't be long now, Darling…" Blair responded with a soft smile.

Chuck nodded.

As if on queue, the Bass children walked in calmly, hand in hand with their spouses and their four grandchildren close by.

"Hey Grandpa", Dillan said quietly, followed by Oscar, May and Ellie.

"Hi"

"Grandpa, how are you?" May said as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. As did Ellie and the boys with a hug as best as they could.

"Content…" Chuck responded. He didn't really feel anything, but contentment that he was with the people who made him happy.

xoxo

After what must have been an hour or so, it was time for everyone to go, to say _goodbye_.

There was a stream of 'I love you's' from his beautiful, really beautiful grandchildren and his son and daughters-in-law before they left.

"Look after my Princess…" Chuck warned Mark, his only son-in-law. Evelyn would always be his Princess and no matter where he was or where she was and he would always be overprotective no matter what.

"Make sure you keep my boys on their toes, just like their mother…" Chuck told his two daughter-in-laws, Naomi and Adriana.

They had grown to love their father-in-law; although he had been known to be the Notorious Chuck Bass, scary at first; the learnt to see the softy beneath it all and he had accepted them. Adriana was Nate's daughter and now his daughter. The NJBC stayed strong, never letting go and now he had his family to show for it.

When everyone had left apart from Blair, Evelyn, CJ and Teddy; the room feel to a sombre silence. They all knew it was coming, they all wished it wouldn't…but this was a final _goodbye._

"Come, Princess…" Chuck spoke with as much strength as he could.

Evelyn approached her _Daddy_ and sat next to him on the bed, grasping onto one of his hands. She was so very much like her mother. Tears already streaming down her face, she couldn't hold them any longer.

"Yes, Daddy?" She spoke softly; it was almost like hearing Blair speak; always polite with twinkles of confidence.

"I love you so much, you know that… you're my Princess and always will be…thank you…" Chuck admitted.

Chuck was never one to speak his true feeling, but this was now. After years of running and being a coward, if he couldn't speak his feeling, the honest truth right now…when else would he get chance…

"Always…but why are you thanking me, I should be thanking you for being an amazing father".

"Because you allowed me to be that man, just like your mother allowed me to be strong…take care of everyone for me?..." Chuck requested, knowing the answer.

She did her best to stop the trail of tears but couldn't. She nodded and clung onto his weak body as she cried freely in front of her family.

She stayed in that position; letting her mother stroke her hair, just like she was a little girl again.

CJ came next to his sister and took the seat which was next to the bed. With Chuck's other free hand, he moved it to his sons face and patted him on the cheek.

"You are so like your mother, you have no idea…"

CJ was never one to hide his feeling; thankfully, he got his softness for deep inside his mother, unlike Teddy who was a carbon copy of Chuck. He never knew what to do with his feelings.

"I don't need to tell you what to do…you know, I am so proud of you…" Chuck finished, pulling his son into his arms, as he kissed his forehead, just like when he was a baby.

"I love you Dad, so much…thank you…"

CJ got up from his seat and moved to make room for his brother. His sister still in the same position as before, yet her sniffles seemed to have seized for the moment.

Teddy made to effort to move from his spot at the other side of the room. He was glued to the spot from fear.

Chuck looked to him and saw the scared look in his face, even if no one else did; not making eye contact at anytime. Teddy wouldn't allow it.

Chuck looked to Blair and she understood, as did CJ. The pair, helped Evelyn to stand and ushered themselves out of the room to give Teddy and Chuck some time.

xoxo

Once they were alone. Chuck spoke first.

"Teddy, come here please…" Chuck said softly. It was strange for Teddy to hear his father use those words; Chuck would use them when he had been bad and had been summoned to his father's office for a chat.

Teddy would never disobey his father, especially now, he was taught better than that.

Teddy slowly moved his feet and walked cautiously to his father's bedside.

He stood stiffly next to the bed, his head dropped to his feet, not wanting to show his father weakness.

"Ted…please look at me…" Chuck almost begged.

Teddy shook his head and Chuck could see his _little boy,_ so vulnerable. It was like looking at himself in the mirror.

"I never thought you were weak…"

Chuck read his mind. It scared him; his father always knew what to say and how.

"Never will…you're Teddy Bass…my boy…"

Chuck saw a tear, just one, drop from his sons eyes. That was enough for Chuck, enough for him to know he was still in there somewhere, _his_ little boy.

Chuck reached up for his son and was thankful when his son took it.

Teddy lowered himself so he was sitting on the edge of Chuck's bed, still not making eye contact.

"You are so strong…and stubborn…" Chuck explained.

"I love you so much, please don't close me out…I need you to be strong for me…"

That was all it took. Teddy crumbled underneath his hands. He let out a long sigh, letting go; letting relief wash over his body as he let all the tears run. His fell into his father's protective embrace and sobbed until her felt numb.

Chuck didn't say a word, instead he just held his little boy. He was no longer holding on for his son….he was holding on for his own sanctity.

Chuck wasn't expecting anything from his son, just him being there was enough to give him the time he needed.

"I can't let you go…I love you so much Dad…" Teddy admitted into his father's chest, still sniffling through his heart ache.

When cells divide, uncontrolled, lives spiral…

Tears slid down Chuck's cheeks. Proud; so proud of how strong his children were. If he had taught them anything, it would not to be weak and he accomplished every ounce of it.

Chuck grasped onto Teddy and kisses him on the head, letting fear and acceptance wash over his body.

"I love you too…you have no idea how proud you make me…"

xoxo

When everyone had said their final _goodbyes_, Blair and her husband were left. Nate and Serena had also been and they had spent some time together, now all Chuck wanted to do was to hold his wife.

Blair got onto the bed with Chuck and snuggled into his embrace, relishing everything she could, the man she loved.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?..." Chuck asked, letting his hands trail across Blair's back.

"Everyday….always and forever..." Blair guessed and of course she was so right.

"Chuck?..."

"Hhmm?"

"Wherever you go…wait for me…"

"Always have…always will…"

"I love you with everything I have, Chuck Bass…you've made me so happy…" Blair said honestly as she shivered, letting tears rip through her body.

"I love you… that's all I will ever need…Blair Cornelia Bass…"

_Beep beep beep…beep…_

As _their _lifeline faded, so did Blair, so did Chuck.

When cells divide, uncontrolled, lives spiral out of control. People fade but love stays.

The moment Chuck Bass died, Blair Bass did too. The promises he made, he always kept…he would always wait for her…always have…always will…

* * *

A/N: :'( I literally cried writing all of that….Oh my…I hope that was ok? I really wanted to write something different to the fluff I have written before…although it was pretty sad. Please tell me what you think, and thank you :)


End file.
